Black Sorrow
by XxX Sadistic Glee XxX
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt, when Yami ruled as Pharaoh. A young thief named Ramo must overcome obstacles in his far from perfect life, including nearly being killed by Bakura the tomb robber. Rated PG for mild violence. Please read and rate.
1. Don't Cry

Parsnip the Sadist: Hello! I am Parsnip! *sigh* Here comes the Disclaimer, so depressing. No, I did not receive Yu-Gi-Oh for Christmas; therefore I do not own it nor any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. If I did I'd built a giant statue of me laughing at all of you who don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but unless anybody decides to buy me Yu-Gi-Oh for my birthday, I suppose I won't be building that statue. I do however own Ramo. HE'S MINE! Get me a glass of water slave! Oh, and Nicky belongs to me as well. ^_^  
  
Ramo: I'm not your slave. -.-  
  
Parsnip the Sadist: Quiet you! Anyways, this is my first fanfic so please be kind. This is a story of my made up character Ramo and his sister Nicky. Please read and rate, but try not to be too harsh, I'm trying my best, though if you have suggestions I'd like to hear them.  
  
Note: I am aware that Ramo and Nicky aren't Egyptian names; so don't bug me about it. They are named for a reason, and if you flame me about their names, I'll unleash a wave a rabid chibis upon you. ^_^ Have a nice day.  
  
Parsnip's Industry of Sadism presents.-ahem- Drum roll please.  
  
Chibi Malik: *blinks then clangs pots and pans together* FWEE!  
  
Parsnip the Sadist: *hands over ears* Okay.that's enough drum roll for now. *hands him a cookie*  
  
Chibi Malik: ^_^ *munch munch*  
  
As I was saying, Parsnip's Industry of Sadism presents.  
  
Black Sorrow (Thankies to Mary for the title idea. *waves* Hi Mary! ^_^)  
  
It was raining. Not outside, but in his heart. He gently told her not to cry, it would get better. But, it wouldn't. No one cared for the two children, they had no one but each other. His dark emerald eyes were focused upon his seven year old twin, "Don't cry Nicky."  
  
"I miss mother.where is she Ramo? Why didn't she come back?" Her matching eyes were turned towards him, tears on her cheeks.  
  
Ramo swallowed, choking back tears himself. "I.I don't know." He said quietly. The twins' mother had just vanished in short. Two days ago, she had gone out, but she hadn't come back. Her fate was unknown; she was just gone.  
  
Suddenly, heavy footsteps were heard. "Ramo! Nicky!"  
  
The two children jumped to their feet, staring nervously up at the man. "Yes father?" Ramo said, keeping the quiver from his voice for the sake of his sister.  
  
The man, their father, grabbed the young boy the collar of his shirt. Ramo swallowed, shaking slightly. Nicky bit her lip, though said nothing. It was always the same, always. Father would come home, and then father would hurt them, always.  
  
*******  
  
"Ramo? Ramo, wake up. Please wake up brother. Please?"  
  
Ramo stirred, moaning slightly. A large bruise had formed on his cheek, and there were many along his arms, and one on his back. The Egyptian child sat up, wiping dry blood from his face. His eyes narrowed in hatred for the man that beat him every day. He raised his eyes to meet his sister's. She had been lucky today, only seeming to have a gash across her cheek. "Ramo, are you all right?" Came her quivering voice.  
  
He nodded, "You?"  
  
She returned the nod, shivering slightly. The clothes the two children wore, if you could call them clothes, were in rags. They provided little warmth at night, which it now was.  
  
Ramo glared at the ground, "We have to leave. He'll kill us one day if we don't."  
  
Nicky looked at her twin brother worried, "But.where will we go? We.we have no food and no place else to live."  
  
"We'll find a way Nicky, don't worry." Ramo said, wrapping his arms around his sister.  
  
She returned the hug, trusting her brother. They had to leave.before it was too late.  
  
*************  
  
Parsnip the Sadist: Well, that's the end of chapter one. I know it was short, the next chapter will be longer. Please read and rate. ^_^ Aw...Ramo, you were so cute when you were little! What happened?!  
  
Ramo: .  
  
Parsnip the Sadist: Well?  
  
Ramo: Just end the chapter all ready. -.-  
  
Parsnip the Sadist: Fine. Goodbye. *walks off dragging Ramo behind her* 


	2. Hate

Hello, it is I, Parsnip. I know hardly anyone cares that I continue this fanfic, so my inspiration is at it's lowest. I thought I'd write another chapter and hopefully people will like it. This chapter takes place eleven years later if you want to know. Enjoy.  
  
Ramo's POV:  
  
I remember glaring at the man as he slept. How could this heartless creature be my father? A shudder ran though my body at the thought, his blood flowed in my veins. What if I became like him? A scowl now formed itself on my face, I was merely a child when I had thought those words, and the had proved true. I was no better then that selfish man. That's what had got me into this mess in the first place. Even Nicky hated me now. The thought brought my heart to my throat. My own sister hated me. My twin, the only friend I've ever had. But no, I had to go and mess everything up. Why the hell did this happen to me? And when? When did I sink this deep into the coldness, until even the only one I've ever cared about abandoned me? I can't do anything right.it's just who I am. I tried to save her, and I tried to make this right. I only made them worse. I remember that night, the night we left. The night we got away from that horrid man, then one who now I so much resemble, not only physically but also emotionally. No.maybe not entirely emotionally. I'm not heartless, I still feel the pain tearing at my heart, making my want to fall to my knees and cry out into the never- ending darkness. What I would give to be heartless, not to have to feel this pain ever again. Though mostly, I wish I could see Nicky smile again, or hear he laugh, or just see her at all. I feel the tears slide down my cheeks; I can't hold them in any longer, no matter how hard I try. I can't get the haunting memories out of my head; they rip at my heart and my mind, tormenting me. I can never forget. I am doomed to remember.  
  
*******  
  
I was originally going to make this chapter long, but I doubt anyone is gong to read this anyways and I've got homework. I'll probably write a third chapter tomorrow, then stop until I get some reviews telling me to continue. Bye. 


End file.
